1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to toys and more particularly to a hand holdable toy, normally used by a child, that dispenses one or more large soap bubbles.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Trigger actuated toys which are used to produce soap bubbles by children have previously been known. Reference is to be had to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/391,104, filed Feb. 21, 1995 entitled BUBBLE PRODUCING TOY by the present inventor. The desirability of such a toy is that it propels a harmless soap bubble which is entertaining to a child.
The toy of the aforementioned patent application produces bubbles which are small in size and are essentially similar to what would be produced by the exceedingly old and common bubble producing toy of a hand holdable ring that is to be inserted within a quantity of soapy liquid solution and, when removed and blown upon by the child, will produce bubbles. Prior to the present invention it has not been known to construct a toy that produces large sized bubbles. Large sized bubbles are bubbles that are several inches or more in diameter and may be a foot or more in length.